The Letter
by ArwenTurner
Summary: -Post Hogwarts- Hermione is on a train going to speak to a Harry she has not seen for months. She has The Letter from him. The Letter which changed their whole relationship. How will he react?-Based on an English paper I did. Unsure whether to continue it
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1.**  
_  
AN...I wrote a story very similar to this for English a year ago...well, my teacher lost the paper...but I still remember most of it, and now I've re-written it, for Harry and Hermione. I'm unsure as to whether I'm going to continue this after these two chapters, I'll see where my inspiration takes me, and what kind of reviews it gets. The original story was meant to end where it ended, so It kinds of finishes itself, but I could continue...Anyway, here it is...The Letter...The Harry and Hermione Version._  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny as they stood outside the station.  
  
"Good luck." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Thanks", Hermione smiled back nervously. Ginny hugged her one last time and walked back towards her car.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to leave you here, you know I'd have wanted to see you on the train, but Neville booked the table and all...." Ginny tailed off.  
  
"Its fine, it's fine." Hermione said, and smiled at her red-headed friend as she watched her get into her car, wave, and drive off for lunch with her husband.  
  
Hermione sighed and dragged her case to the platform. She looked up at the big clock, she still had ten minutes. She looked in her handbag and checked she had her tickets, bought a magazine from the stand and sat on a red iron seat. She flicked through the magazine, but was too nervous to read. It had been lovely, spending a few weeks with Ginny, who had been a close friend ever since leaving Hogwarts. Sure, Ron and Harry were great friends, but she needed girlfriends too. She smiled, thinking of Ginny. She was doing really great for herself, she and Neville had been going out since Christmastime of their sixth year at Hogwarts, and got engaged not long after they left. They decided to start a whole new life, in Scotland, of all places, a small town near Dundee in the East.   
  
Although, leaving the Burrow had a disadvantage...they couldn't use magic as much as they'd like, which is why they both had to get driving lessons as soon as they moved. They were leading a mainly muggle life, with the exception of their jobs; Ginny was a nurse at the nearest Wizarding Hospital and Neville, well, he worked in London. He got his apparating licence and apparates to Diagon Alley every morning, where he works in Fred and George's shop.  
  
Hermione was snapped out of her daydream at the scream of a small child. She looked over curiously, and saw a small boy, only two or three, with blonde hair and blue dungarees. He was lying on the ground, and his face was bright red with crying. Hermione watched as his mother ran up to him and picked him up, hugging him close. That was what Hermione loved to see, a single mother. And just as she was going over woman's independence in her head, a tall man with fair hair rushed over from the men's bathroom, and ruffled the boy's hair, his father, of course. 'Aaah', Hermione smiled, shaking her head. 'Clearly not!'   
  
At that thought, the train arrived. Hermione checked for her tickets one last time and walked up to the door and climbed on. She was used to this form of muggle transport by now, from random visits to Ginny and Neville. This visit was somewhat different. She looked around for her seat, and found it a few rows down. Placing her luggage in the rack, she sat down and put her handbag on her lap, reaching in for the tickets. Her heart jumped as her hand brushed another piece of paper. She shook her head. 'Not now', she thought. A rather fat, balding man sat beside her. She smiled at him and closed her bag. 'Later, later', she thought. The conductor came and they gave him their tickets and not long after, the train started. This brought back memories of her schooldays at Hogwarts, and getting the train with her best friends, Ron and...and Harry. She sighed at the thought of his name, and butterflies rose in her stomach.  
  
He was the reason she was with Ginny these past few weeks. She didn't know if she was mad at him, she didn't know what to think. She still loved him, although she cursed herself inside for it, and she had no idea as to whether he still loved her too. She shook her head and reached into her bag for the magazine she had bought at the station, avoiding The Letter. She laughed, 'muggle magazines'. The man beside her turned curiously. She hadn't realised she had said that aloud. She raised the magazine and hid behind it. There wasn't much in it that interested her, some real life stories about strange families...one girl who swore she had been abducted by aliens...then she came across the 'Problem Pages'. Hermione glanced over the headings. Some of them confused her, 'Is she that stupid?' she thought. 'Did her parent's not tell her THAT?'...'That must be painful'...then she came across another one which was a little close to home, about a girl...and her boyfriend. She closed the magazine and looked at her handbag. With shaking hands, she opened it and took out The Letter and slowly opened it...she couldn't. A lump formed in her throat as she put it away, and she realised that her neighbour was looking at her curiously. 'God he's so nosey!' she thought. She smiled at him and looked out of the window.  
  
About an hour later, her eyes were drawn to her bag again. With a quick glance at the man beside her, who was now asleep, and drooling slightly, she took out The Letter. With a fresh lump forming in her throat, she unfolded it. She read it, but she knew the words by heart, she had read it so many times. Seeing his handwriting again sent a tear rolling down her cheek. It was followed by a few more as she read down the single-page parchment. She shut her eyes. How could he have done that to her? Harry Potter...her best friend...her boyfriend.   
  
She had woken that morning, that fateful morning, and turned to smile at him, but he wasn't in bed. She hadn't panicked, she just assumed he may be in the toilet, or in the kitchen making his morning tea and reading the paper, as usual. It was then she noticed it. The Letter, lying on his pillow. She picked it up cautiously and opened it. His words made her want to scream, want to cry...because they were so simple, why? Why could he not have waited till morning? Why could he not have told her to her face? It worried her too. Mr Weasley, whom Harry had been very close too, since they now both worked at the ministry...well, Mr Weasley had said it himself, Harry was like a son to him, and Harry looked to Mr Weasley as a father, and he had been to him, Hermione reasoned. Ever since Sirius' death in their fifth year. Anyway, Harry had found out that Mr Weasley was ill, and, in The Letter, he said that he had to go and see him. Ron was in Romania with Charlie for a year, and couldn't get back. The letter rounded off with 'I don't know how long I'll be away. He's very ill, and Molly's upset. I need to be there for them, Hermione, please see that. And I'm sorry for leaving in the middle of the night. I'll contact you to let you know how things are. Love, Harry xx'.  
  
And that was it. Full stop. There was no contact. He didn't phone, didn't write, didn't send an owl, didn't do anything. For a month. Hermione had been going out of her mind. By the last week, she had come to the conclusion that he had broken up with her but just was too cowardly to tell her. Harry Potter...amazingly brave in the face of danger, Hermione smiled as recalled his numerous brushes with death at Hogwarts. But when it came to girls...he had always been terrified to confront them. Typical Harry, she smiled. Hermione had started to move on. She had called Ginny and asked if she could stay with them for a while, to get away, and to clear her head. Of course, Ginny and Neville were all too keen to oblige, and had taken her in for nearly three weeks, but now was the time, she had to go home and face the music, she had to speak to him.  
  
She opened her eyes and wiped her cheeks. The man beside her was still asleep, and was now snoring slightly. She put away the letter and lay back in her seat. Thoughts running through her head, the countryside whizzing by her outside. It was late afternoon by now. It was getting closer and closer. She wondered what his reaction would be to her turning up on his doorstep, but it was just something she had to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**.  
  
Hermione woke to the man beside her was shaking her arm.  
  
"Sorry love." He said in a broad London accent. "We'll be there in five minutes!...Sorry, I saw your ticket earlier and, well, we're getting off at the same stop."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled at him and straightened herself in her seat. She looked outside, the sun had almost set, it was a nice summers evening. She put on her jacket and sorted her bag as the train pulled to a halt. She got her bags and waited for the man who was beside her to get up, and she followed him off the train. She stepped out. It was only just getting dark, the evening air was cool on her face as she walked away from the small station. She knew where she was going. She hadn't been to the Weasley's new house before, but she knew it immediately, partly because it was the only house for a few miles, partly because Ginny had described it to her, and partly because she...she just knew, as she turned a corner on the road and saw it. The perfect country house, there was a small stream running to her left, with a little stone bridge...and the red postbox on the corner...and the fields that stretched for miles in front of the house...you would hardly believe that they weren't all too far from London, it was so beautiful.   
  
She tugged her suitcase to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. As she did so, she realised she had no idea what she was going to say...how she was going to say it. After a few seconds, she heard a key turning, unlocking it, and the door opened to reveal him. Harry. His face frozen in shock.  
  
"H..He..Hermione!" He stammered, staring at her in confusion.  
  
"Harry. Can I come in?" She asked in a small voice, all the confidence, all the power she had, ready to be strong...all faded at one look of him. She had fallen for him all over again.  
  
He unfroze and ushered her inside. Inside was just as a Weasley house should be, busy and full of knick-knacks. Although, it wasn't as interesting as The Burrow had been, nor as big, for there were less Weasleys now, all of the children had grown up and had moved on and moved out, but of course, there were still five spare rooms, for when they visited. Harry lead Hermione into a small sitting room. It was quite dark, with just a few lamps on, and a fire burning in the corner. She saw the chair he had undoubtedly been sitting in before she knocked the door, with a book, open at a page roughly halfway through over it's arm. Hermione smiled to herself. She had got him reading, finally....Well, admittedly, it had only been in the year after he had left Hogwarts that he discovered the joy of reading...but better late than never.  
  
"Uh...have a seat." He offered. "Do you want something? Tea?"   
  
"Tea would be good, thanks." She didn't know why, but she was nervous around him, like she hardly knew him. It was in the air...the tension...they both knew they had important matters to discuss, but they both had different ideas as to what these were. Five minutes later, Harry returned with two teas and some biscuits on a tray, which he sat at the coffee table between them.  
  
"So...how's Arthur?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of tea. He still knew exactly how she liked it...well, why wouldn't he? She shook her head, forgetting it had only been a few months since...they had been living together...it had seemed so much longer.  
  
"Um...he...he died, Hermione. He died two days ago."  
  
She gasped. "Wh...what? How?"  
  
"Well...after the first heart attack, he seemed to be recovering well, and he was at home...which was when I came..." He added.  
  
"You never even told me it was a heart attack." Hermione mumbled, staring into the fire.  
  
"I know...and I..."  
  
"Tell me about Arthur first." Hermione said, avoiding talking about their relationship, or about that night.  
  
"Well...turns out he wasn't recovering that well, and he had a second heart attack in the middle of the night. We...we've been sorting out funeral arrangements. Everyone's coming tomorrow. Molly's upstairs asleep."  
  
"Wait a minute..." Hermione started. "I was staying with Ginny and Neville...why did she not tell me....does Ginny not know?"   
  
"We...we couldn't get a hold of her. Molly sent another owl this morning, but Fred and George are going up there to get her tomorrow before they come here. They were up in Glasgow for some...I don't know what it was...some magic thing for muggles they wanted to see....Muggle magic!" He tutted.  
  
They spent the rest of the night talking...just talking. Harry couldn't apologise enough for how he had treated her...but he was upset about Arthur...and he knew that was no excuse. Hermione was aware that he was beginning to take hold of her again...the way he pushed his hand through his hair when he was lost for words...or when he was apologising...  
  
"So...where are we?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, put on the spot like that. She had spent all that time getting over him, but now he was beginning to take hold of her again. She didn't know if she could trust him...if he hadn't trusted her, after he had treated her so badly.  
  
"Why didn't you call? Why didn't you write, Harry?" She asked.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry about that. Things were just hectic here. It doesn't mean I didn't think about you...all the time." He pleaded.  
  
Hermione was tempted to walk into his arms, tempted to stay there forever. She loved him so much...but...she didn't want to be with someone when...when...she sighed deeply and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Oh...no...no, don't. I'm sorry!" Harry said, trying to hug her, but she batted him away.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." she said, and she made for the door, dragging her case behind her, ignoring pleas from Harry.  
  
"Hermione! Wait...we can talk..."  
  
"We've talked all night. I have to go, I'm sorry."  
  
"But it's after midnight! Please, just stay here tonight!"  
  
"NO Harry." She said, and walked out, closing the door behind her, leaving Harry standing on the other side, totally dumbstruck.   
  
Hermione leaned against the back of the door and screwed up her eyes. She opened her handbag and pulled out a small white box. She removed the lid slowly and pulled back the thin white paper inside...to reveal a small, silver baby's rattle. Another tear chased down her cheek. That was the whole point, that was why she had gone to see him...to give him that...but she couldn't bring herself to tell him...she couldn't say the words. She stared up at the moon in the sky, partly covered by clouds. "I'm pregnant, Harry!" she whispered to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3.**  
_  
AN...After thinking it over and over, and reading my many wonderful reviews (thanks guys!), ushering me to continue...I've decided to carry on and see what happens. Oh, and in response to some of the reviewers...  
  
To the few people who mentioned Hermione over-reacting to Harry leaving her for Arthur...she was mad at him for not telling her more, as it did worry her too...and she didn't know why he didn't wake her and tell her...or take her with him. Also, Hermione isn't as close to the Weasleys as Harry anymore...as they've not had the chance. As I said, she hasn't even been to their new house yet, which, isn't that new now, (thinking like a year or so).  
  
Harry didn't tell her because he just worried in the middle of the night, and he took off. As it mentions, he's never been that good with girls...and although Hermione was his...Arthur overclouded his mind and he just ran.  
  
And to George, who asked why she's only pregnant now, if they separated a year ago. Well, as it mentions, they've only been apart a few months. It says, in the beginning, she worried for a month, decided it was over, and went to stay with Ginny for about three weeks. So two months, really. Then, when she sips the tea he's made her, she notices how he still makes it the way she likes it...and then she remembered they'd only been apart for a few months, so obviously he'd remember how she takes her tea.  
  
And thank you to everyone else who reviewed and encouraged me to continue. But I hate big authors notes, like this one, but I had to clear a few things up. So, here it is...Chapter 3!  
  
(After writing...) I'm not liking how this is turning out, it's just not working out as I had planned. I'll keep it going anyway, and see if it straightens itself out. _  
  
-------------------  
  
After Hermione had left the Weasleys that day, she realised that nothing was any clearer...their long talk hadn't settled anything, apart from the fact that they were over now...for good. And he still didn't know she was pregnant. And what would she tell Ginny? She was the one who'd really been there for her when she found out she was pregnant, a week after she had arrived, and she'd talked her into seeing Harry. Hermione knew he'd have to know at some point, but it was Ginny who made her see she had to go now.   
  
A day later, she found herself standing in front of another door, with tear-stained cheeks and a painful lump in her throat. She knocked, and a puffy-eyed Ginny opened the door looking shocked, but immediately lead her inside and sat her down. Neville took her bags for her.  
  
"I..I take it you found out about...." Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going down there tonight, Fred and George are coming." Ginny replied, shakily. "That's the thing about living all the way up here, so far from London."  
  
Hermione just smiled at her and hugged her.  
  
"So....How was it?" Ginny asked, although she had a good idea what the reply was going to be.  
  
"I..I...I couldn't tell him, Gin. We talked for hours, but...I couldn't tell him." She sobbed.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok. There's time. We just need to worry about you right now." Ginny said, sitting beside her and taking her into her arms, Neville standing beside them, concerned, but a little uncomfortable at all the emotions stuff...he'd never been good with that, that was Ginny's job.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you two." Hermione smiled a watery smile at them. Fred and George came for Ginny a few hours later, and Hermione hugged her goodbye.   
  
----  
  
After a few weeks with Neville, Hermione realised it was time she went back home. Home. But it wouldn't be home anymore. It was her's and Harry's home...and now he wasn't there. After a tearful goodbye and lots of hugs from Neville, she left via floo powder from their fireplace. She had decided to go by train to see Harry, so she'd have time to think, and steady her mind, and besides, she didn't have an apparating licence...she didn't trust that form of transport. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and looked to Neville.   
  
"Thanks for letting me stay, Neville. See you soon!"  
  
"Yeah. Keep in touch! We'll come and visit you soon!" Neville smiled, and watched as Hermione walked into the fireplace, threw the powder and spoke her destination, and she was gone.  
  
Hermione landed in her own apartment a few minutes later. She stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself off, looking around the room. It just wasn't right, empty. Sure, she'd been in alone before, when they'd been home from work at different times. She thought about work...right now she worked in a small bookshop/library/tearoom in Hogsmeade, but the owners, Mr and Mrs Walker, were on away over an extended summer, visiting relatives in Australia, so they had closed the shop, giving Hermione a long holiday, which, now, she was thankful for.  
  
She carried her suitcase into her bedroom, and pointed her wand at it, and it opened and the clothes unpacked themselves, flying into the appropriate drawers, cupboards, or laundry basket. She lay back on the bed, its cool, crisp white sheets against her warm skin. Turning onto her stomach, she hid her face in the pillow...then she realised it was Harry's pillow...she could still smell him, very faintly, on the fabric. She sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling, absent mindedly stroking her belly. She looked down at it. There was only a very small bump so far, she was only about three months gone. Neville had been taking her into the hospital for the routine checkups, and everything had been going as normal.   
  
Many thoughts ran through Hermione's head. She did want this baby, of course...but she hadn't planned on being a single parent...she thought back to the small boy at the station when she was on the way to see Harry. Of course, abortion was out of the question...and she'd never give her own child up for adoption, because, after all, it was her baby too, and she'd always dreamed of getting married and starting a family when she was younger, and now she was half-way there. Great timing, Arthur, she thought, although she kicked herself mentally for thinking it.  
  
Walking through to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was so bad. She'd read in a pregnancy book that it was quite common, to break out in spots in early pregnancy. She was glad to be over the worst of the morning sickness though...a few spots were much easier to deal with. Something distracted her, a tapping noise coming from the bedroom. She wandered out to see an owl at the window, Harry's owl. She let her in and took the note from her leg. This wasn't Hedwig, who was getting old now, and Harry didn't like to use her for post. She patted its head and opened the note. It was full of his apologies. Full of him admitting he had been so horrible and inconsiderate. He explained how he didn't want to leave Molly, but since all the children were there now, he said he was coming to see her. 'No, No!" Hermione whispered, helplessly to the empty room. She screwed up her eyes and a few tears escaped them, and trailed down her cheeks. She knew she had to face him at some point. She just couldn't bear it. 


End file.
